HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 14
Welcome to HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 14! Part 13 Recap *Treasure Chests Opened: 99/200 *Sleeping Bags: 10/20 *Mogs Scanned: 38/103 *DNA Acquired: 17/42 *Weapons Crafted: 1/19 *Rakshasa Belts Won: 3/3 *Circuits Conquered: 2/5 *Red-Eyed Clusters Defeated: 8/14 *Fish Caught: 29/40 *Cards Collected: 111/383 *Recommended Level: 58-59 Cirruwa Forest (Second Part) After leaving Hisstanbul, you will enter the “Lost Woods” part of Cirruwa Forest. This area is a series of rooms that have to be traversed in the correct order or else you’ll be returned to the start. The key to figuring out where to go in each room involves looking for the one aspect of that room that sets one of the directions apart. For example, in the first room, the correct path is up towards the top of the smiley face. Below is a series of images showing each step, as well as the clue that reveals which entrance is the correct one. But for a quick reference the order of entrances is: UP - LEFT - RIGHT - DOWN - RIGHT - DOWN - LEFT Room 1 - Up is the correct path. The clue is the top of the smiley face. Room 2 - Left is the correct path. The clue is the patch of flowers by the exit. Room 3 - Right is the correct path. The clue is the patch of flowers. Room 4 - Down is the correct path. The clue is the path of flowers by the exit. Be sure to grab the chest before you leave. Room 5 - Right is the correct path. The clue is the Lost Soul. Room 6 - Down is the correct path. The clue is the patch of flowers. Room 7 - Left is the correct Path. The clue is the patch of flowers. You’ll also have picked up the chest along the way for some delicious Cheese Fries. Chests Opened 100/200 (half way there!). Once you’ve escaped the woods, you’ll be put on a short path that leads to the last area of the Forest. Here you’ll find several things to do right away. There’s a hut in the top right corner, but save that for a moment. Start by resting at the sleeping bag nearby. Sleeping Bags Used: 11/20. After that, head a bit further down and cut your way to the chest containing 300 Yuan. Chests Opened: 101/200. You’ll also notice another chest behind a vine gate. You can’t reach this one yet, so it can be ignored for now. Next, head inside the house. Start by opening the chest in the back to get 5 Tokens (don’t worry, the nice Mog who lives here doesn’t mind). Chests Opened: 102/200. There’s another chest as well, but this one can only be reached by Rex, so keep it in mind for later. Next, talk to the person to meet Ives Furcifer, a seller of jams and a Mog of the previous owner of this house. She acts as a vendor for the food needed to buff Mott’s stats, as well as DNA. Ives sells two varieties of each type of jam, one costing 800 Yuan, the other 1200 Yuan. For a detailed list on what each of these jams does, see the Growing Mott page. The other thing Ives offers is DNA for Mott based on the side characters you have seen throughout the game. If you have followed this guide, you should have five DNA available: the three Sheepsquatches, Jazz, Heide and Jake, as well as one for Ven, and Ives herself. Instead of Yuan, these DNA forms are obtained via alchemy, the same as Ven's items. Whether or not you can get all five forms now, the guide will record as if you have obtained them all, for completion’s sake. DNA Acquired: 22/42. Once you’re done with Ives, head back out and to the right to eventually find the exit. Klein will warn you that she hears arguing ahead, so ready yourself. On the other side you’ll see the Terror Trio once more. This time, you’ve successfully captured Nyx, and are discussing what to do with her. Nyx attempts to reason with them by saying she needs to find a Dragon in Snowver, hinting that the egg Long stole form the Queen years ago. Pike Crocell disagrees with the other two, and as the argument grows heated, a new figure appears. Throughout your journey you may have spotted this girl in the various towns. Now, she is revealed to be Belle Reed, Pike’s Conjurer. Wake and Skip do not take kindly to this revelation, and immediately threaten Belle. But Pike intervenes, turning against her former allies in defense of her Conjurer. Just in time, Eve and company run in. After Klein points out that Nyx is in Wake’s pocket, they ready themselves for battle. Io expresses fear at the Water affinity, but Pike jumps in to aid you. Prepare for a battle against the Captain of the Terror Trio! For more information on the specifics of this fight, see the relevant page. HARD MODE TIP: You have one of two options: either keep Sharpest Yowl up on Wake at all times, or rush her down. She is by far the most dangerous part of this fight, particularly when she “Takes Aim”, as this indicates she is about to use her barrage, which does high damage to your whole party. She is also Toxin element, making Klein especially vulnerable. After the battle, Wake and Skip manage to escape with Nyx still in their custody. But they revealed their plans to go to Snowver. The team decides that they’re best shot is to pursue them by boat, which they should be able to find in the nearby town of Bowfort. Pike agrees to join your team as your fourth member, and Bell even offers you a place to rest at her Pa’s ranch. Head to the exit to move on. Cirruwa Forest (Second Part) Recap *Navigated Cirruwa Forest *Met Ives *Tracked the Terror Trio and defeated Wake and Skip *Pike Join the party *Sleeping Bags Used: 11/20 *DNA Acquired: 22/42 *Chests Opened: 102/200 *Recommended Level: 59-60* *Note that Pike will be lower level than this Extras Welcome to Bowfort! With a new town and new party member at your disposal, now is a great time to go back and clear out all the side objects that have been lingering along this leg of the journey. Start by fully exploring Bowfort, and then take the time to backtrack a bit. A good place to start is by heading down until you see the Smallmart. In additional to all of the previous items, they now have the “Feel Good Song”, which restores all status effects. Not a bad idea to carry a few with you. Outside the Smallmart you’ll also spot the Bowfort sewer grate, so open that now. Your favorite Tanuki shopkeeper has also set up shop here. She has all her familiar items, but also three new pieces of equipment: *Headphones (Head Armor), 3000 Yuan, +3 Defense and +3 Magic Defense *Turtleneck (Chest Armor), 1200 Yuan, +5 Defense and Flora Resistance *Sports Patch (Deco), 690 Yuan, +4 Luck and +2 Agility When you’re done shopping, head over to the treasure chest which is partially hidden behind a shipping container to get a Feel Good Song. You can also go a bit further down to find another chest, this one containing a Pocket De-Fib. Chests Opened: 104/200. Finally, take a moment to fish. There’s one new kind to catch in Bowfort, the Sawthree Shark. Fish Caught: 30/40. With all that out of the way, you’re now free to leave town and pick up some of the things you may have left behind before. For starters, head into the Sewers and get the last Belt and skillset from Brainy. You can also now head back into Cirruwa Woods and take on those two Red-Eyed Clusters. With the few levels you’ve gained, as well as Pike by your side, they should be doable now. For a reminder where to find them, see Part 13. Red-Eyes Defeated: 10/14. Before you head back to Choi’s house to turn in, there’s one more task to do that will let you fulfill several quest objectives at once. Head to Harbei using the sewers because it’s time to finally rescue Quinn’s picnic. From the sewer exit, head to the right until you see a point Pike can connect using her hook shot. Inside you’ll find the last pocket dimension. Follow the path to the end to find the culprit, but not before taking a moment to fish. The unique fish here is a Crispy Wespy. It is a bit rare, so be patient when trying to find it. Fish Caught: 31/40. You’re now ready to face the last picnic thief. For more information on this specific fight, see the page. HARD MODE TIP: This boss can hit pretty hard, but is massively susceptible to Klein’s Kitten Rampage. Have Io and Pike use healing item to leave Klein open to deal massive damage, and you should be able to best this wolf just fine. When you defeat her, she does not relinquish that last picnic item. In fact, quite the opposite: she had just recently recovered it from the real thief! It turns out that this is Frey, a friend of Quinn’s who set off to recover the stolen goods on her own. After concluding that Eve isn’t lying about wanting to help Quinn, Frey offers to take the picnic goods back. Eve accepts and agrees to meet the two of them at the picnic grounds. Return to the Sunwich Pocket Dimension to find Quinn and Frey enjoying the recovered picnic items. It’s then you discover that Quinn and Frey are engaged, and Quinn was worried sick about her fiancé’s safety. She thanks Eve for her timely assistance, and gives you a Forbidden Book as a reward. This book can be given to Ven to unlock even more weapon recipes. But before turning that in, pay a quick visit to Choi and Fang. For the two Clusters you defeated, Choi will give you letters 9 and 10, as well as two accessories: a Lion Ascot, which grants +1 Agility +1 Luck and Volt resistance; and a Fire Amulet, which grants +1 Magic Attack +1 Luck and Fire Resistance. You should also have at least 30 fish for Fang, which nets you 4 more Rare Tokens. Now head to the sewers and give the Forbidden Book to Ven. Now you can access even more weapon types for every character, some of which are quite powerful. It’s worth crafting at least one for Eve right away, as well as one for Klein if you wish. For now, the guide will record that you’ve at least made one, pursuant to completion of the Cheevo. Weapons Crafted: 2/19. Finally, there’s one last thing you can do now that you’ve helped Frey and Quinn. Take the sewers back to Bowfort, then head out the left side of town to enter Cirruwa Forest and find Ives’ hut again. Inside, she will express some consternation that you were able to find Quinn, and even more that Quinn is spending time with Frey. There is history between these three, that much is clear. But, regardless of that, Ives now offers you two more DNA forms for Mott: Jackalope-Q and Werewolf-F. DNA Acquired: 24/42. That should do it for side content prior to continuing your hunt for Nyx. Extras Recap *Opened Bowfort shortcut *Rescued Quinn’s Picnic *Red-Eyes Defeated: 10/14 *Fish Caught: 31/40 *Weapons Crafted: 2/19 *DNA Acquired: 24/42 *Chests Opened: 104/200 *Recommended Level: 61-62* *Pike will most likely be a bit lower level than the rest of the party Continued in Part 15! Category:Gameplay